


Briefe einer Freundschaft

by Marco (darkgreenwater)



Series: Geschichten einer Freundschaft [2]
Category: German literature rpf, History RPF
Genre: Liebesbriefe, M/M, fiktiver briefwechsel, pseudo-altes dichter-deutsch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgreenwater/pseuds/Marco
Summary: Ausschnitte aus einem fiktiven Briefwechsel zwischen Goethe und Schiller.
Relationships: Johann Wolfgang von Goethe & Friedrich Schiller, Johann Wolfgang von Goethe/Friedrich Schiller
Series: Geschichten einer Freundschaft [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578847
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. 02.06.1803

  
_02.06.1803_

_Wertester Johann,_

  
_ich hoffe, Sie können mir meine späte Antwort verzeihen, ich fühlte mich nicht wohl gestern. Heute morgen habe ich das Fenster geöffnet und es ging mir sogleich besser. Ein Schwung frischer Luft kann Wunder bewirken._

_Dieser Brief soll von unserer üblichen Korrespondenz abweichen, da ich mich Ihrem Herzen anvertrauen möchte, wie ich es in all den Jahren unserer Freundschaft bisher noch nie vermocht habe. Ich hoffe, dass unerfüllte, närrische Gefühle keinen Keil zwischen uns treiben werden, und mit dieser Hoffnung fahre ich fort. Goethe, sie sind mir aufs Engste verbunden, das wissen Sie wohl, aber wissen Sie auch, wie sehr mein Herze sich dem Ihren angenommen hat? Ist Ihnen je aufgefallen, wie Sie die Glut in meiner Brust schüren und in ein Lauffeuer entfachen, das durch mein samtes Aderwerk flammt?  
Falls nicht, so will ich Ihnen das nicht zum Vorwurf machen. Ich habe mich lange Zeit sehr wohl gehütet, eine Andeutung in ihrer Gegenwart zeigen zu lassen. Ich wollte meinen liebsten Freund und Geistespartner nicht mit romantischen Phantasien verderben oder gar davon treiben. Ich hoffe inständig, ich jage Sie nicht in die Flucht.  
Dennoch muss ich es riskieren, so sehr es mich auch ängstigt, doch der Schmerz in meiner verliebten Seele ist unerträglich geworden. Wie lange schon trage ich ihn mit mir herum und leide unter seinen erbarmungslosen Qualen. Wie viele Nächte musste ich schon wach liegen, mich im kalten Bette wälzen und wünschen, dass Sie es erwärmten.  
So eine Empfindung ist fatal, das weiß ich wohl, und doch kann ich nicht länger an mich halten. Der Sturm & Drang war mir mein teuerstes Kind auf dem Papier und nun müssen Sie und ich gleichermaßen zusehen, wie er mir zum Verhängnis wird. Die Selbstlosigkeit der Liebe steht im Zwist mit der Eitelkeit der Leidenschaft und wer gewinnt nun diesen ewigen Kampf? Ich kann es nicht eindeutig beantworten. Trotzdem ist mir bewusst, wie viel ich aus Selbstgier opfere und zu verlieren drohe.  
Goethe, Sie waren mir ein teurer, liebenswerter Freund und ein Vorbild noch viel länger. Ich werde mir meinen Lebtag nicht verzeihen, eine so ausgezeichnete, außergewöhnliche Beziehung des Schaffen, des Seins und des gemeinsamen Wirken zu vernichten, aber ich werde auch nicht bereuen, Sie wissen zu lassen, dass mein Herz nur einen einzigen Namen schreit - den Ihrigen. Meine freundliche, kollegiale Bewunderung und Liebe für Sie haben sich in ihrer Natur gewandelt und eine Empfindung geschaffen, mit der ich zwischen uns alleine stehe._

_In Sie verliebt zu sein, Goethe, ist mir wahrlich das größte Glück, aber auch das noch größere Leid auf Erden. Gedenken Sie meiner wohl._  
  


_Friedrich_


	2. 05.06.1803

_05\. 06. 1803_

  
_An meinen lieben Freund Goethe:_

  
_Noch vor ein paar wenigen Jahren hätte meiner unreifen Natur nichts ferner gelegen, als einen Liebesbrief zu schreiben, besonders in Bezug auf Sie. Da noch hätte ich es mir nicht träumen lassen, alberne Empfindungen und Gefühlsduseleien an Sie zu senden, in tollkühner Hoffnung auf gleichgesinnte Rückantwort._   
_Hinsichtlich der Unterbrechung unsres Rhythmus Ihrerseits gehe ich davon aus, dass Sie meine Bekundung schwerer auffassen, als ich erwartet hatte. Tatsächlich bildete ich mir ein, dass Sie sich nicht nur im Klaren über meine Gefühle waren, sondern diese auch insgeheim erwiderten._   
_Da dies nicht der Fall scheint, bitte ich Sie flehentlich, mein Geständnis zu vergessen, ignorieren, verbrennen, in die unendliche Nacht zu verbannen. Ich bereue zutiefst, unser perfekt liebliches Verhältnis so zerrüttet zu haben._   
_Bitte schicken Sie mir bald Antwort, ich kann diese Stille zwischen uns bei bestem Willen nicht länger ertragen._   
_Ich habe Sie lange Zeit auf freundliche Weise geliebt, Goethe, und ich werde es weiterhin tun. Alle andren Gedanken werde ich mir austreiben._

_Friedrich_


	3. 07.06.1803

  
_07\. 06. 1803_

  
_Johann,_

  
_es ist jetzt bald eine Woche her, dass ich von Ihnen zuletzt hörte. Habe ich Sie wirklich so verschreckt? Ich bin versucht, zu Ihnen zu reisen und persönlich zu sehen, was Sie vom Antworten abhält._   
_Ich will Sie um keinen Fall kontrollieren, aber ich bin besorgt. Ich möchte Ihnen Ihren Freiraum nicht nehmen, deshalb sage ich so: falls Sie mir diesen Brief nicht beantworten, sehe ich mich gezwungen, mich persönlich von Ihrem Wohlergehen zu vergewissern._

_Ich bange aufrichtigen Herzens um Ihre Gesundheit, Werthester, und hoffe auf baldige Antwort._

_Friedrich_


End file.
